He Just Melts That Ice Doesn't He?
by HolyColonoscopy
Summary: 'The weather outside was frightful' is an accurate term for Neji because, like every year, he's sick and Lee's gotta take care of him. "That was not a trick, I did give you medicine; the medicine of love. I also gave you your other medicine because you need both in order to get better." Lee said. LeeNeji.


**Okay so hey guys. Yeah this isn't my other fic updating in case any of you are actually reading this one _and_ that one (but i doubt it cause theyre two completely different fandoms) anyways what i was going to say was sorry i havent been updating. I wrote this one in like 45 minutes for an prompt my sister gave me. Idk she loved it I hope you guys do to.**

**Title: He Just Melts That Ice Doesn't He?**

**Length: 956 words. Page and a half. **

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: Lee x Neji**

**Warnings: idk uh cuteness, runny noses?**

-x-x-x-

Inside his head was snot, a headache, medicine induced thoughts, two clumps of tissue and a partridge in a fucking pear tree; needless to say Neji was not having a good day. Despite being covered in what seemed like twenty blankets he was still shivering in a cold sweat. Oh tis the season, winter was _such_ a beautiful time of year. Neji almost snorted out his gross wet tissues from his nose at the thought. He hated winter.

Despite having a heart of ice Neji didn't fair to well in the cold and usually got sick around this time. Normally Hinata would be looking after him but she was out of the village with her boyfriend. Neji just had to convince her that he would be fine this year didn't he. He also wasn't with Tenten as she was with family. He could practically smell Lee in this bed. Lee's bed to be exact. Yes Lee was looking after him. Lee offered his home and wouldn't take no for an answer, then offered his bed and wouldn't take no for an answer.

Neji's nose was so clogged full of 'festive spirit' he couldn't smell the hot soup being brought in by fast feet. He heard clinking beside himself on the nightstand and the cloth from his forehead was replaced with a cooler one that soothed the heat that felt like it was radiating from his head. Neji opened weary eyes to see his always Christmas coloured teammate sit down beside him with a tray full of hot food. He attempted to sit up but his arms were so tired he collapsed under his weight right away.

"Oh no Neji do not worry I will help you!" Lee set down the tray onto the nightstand again and gently sat Neji up. If he was flustered from his cold already he would be blushing right now which made this stupid sickness good for something. Once he was up and leaning against the bed frame Neji moved to grab the tray but if not for Lee's quick reflexes he would have dropped the neatly prepared food all over himself and Lee.

"Neji I will feed you, you just sit back and get better." Lee said pulled the tray completely out of Neji's grasp. He dipped the spoon into the chicken noodle soup and brought it to Neji's closed lips.

"Neji you have to open up, you need to eat." Lee's mother hen attitude was beginning to emerge so Neji stubbornly opened his lips and took the spoon into his mouth.

If he could actually taste anything the food would have been delicious because what most people don't know is that Lee is actually a very talented cook. Unfortunately Neji won't be able to experience his expertise on the subject today, and tomorrow, and maybe the next day. Well it all depends on how fast Neji gets better and Lee's determined to get him there as soon as possible. Not that he wants him out of his house, he actually likes it when Neji visits he just hates seeing his teammate sick, though Lee does think Neji's pretty cute when he's all nestled in a bundle of blankets with his little mouth open waiting for another spoonful of soup, his face all flushed. Lee smiled brightly at his friend.

"What are you so chipper about?" Neji croaked.

"Nothing. I uh, just think you look cute." Santa bless the cold cause Neji would be a tomato again if it weren't for his little hitchhiker.

"I'm thirsty." Neji said, wanting to get Lee out of the room for a few minutes.

"I will get you some water! It is time for some more medicine anyways." Lee put the tray down and almost skipped out of the room. But Neji thought he just took his medicine a little while ago? Maybe he fell asleep and didn't notice. Speaking of sleeping he noticed he was feeling tired. Neji closed his tired eyes, perhaps if he went to sleep he wouldn't have to take his disgusting medicine.

Neji heard Lee come back into the room but didn't make anything of it and pretended to be asleep, no gross medicine for him.

"Neji I know you are awake now please take your medicine." Lee said in his always loud but polite tone. The brunette sighed and was about to open his mouth when he felt something on his lips. Something a bit rough and dry but warm and comforting with a hint of candy canes. Wasn't Lee eating candy canes? It took Neji another second to realize he was being kissed. Light lavender eyes popped open as Lee pulled away from him. The cold swoops in to save the day again from embarrassment of a blushing face. Neji couldn't form words as he stared at his red faced friend.

"I am sorry but you are also going to have to take your other medicine as well." He said pouring some brown liquid into the tea spoon. He shoved it into Neji's still open mouth and gently closed Neji's mouth around the spoon with his fingers. The gross taste of the medicine quickly over powered the candy canes and Neji gave a halfhearted glare at Lee as the spoon was taken from his lips.

"That was a dirty trick Lee." Neji uncharacteristicly pouted.

"That was not a trick, I did give you medicine; the medicine of love. I also gave you your other medicine because you need both in order to get better." Neji looked at him for a few seconds.

"When can I have my next dose?"


End file.
